How the West was Fun
'''How the West Was Fun '''is the 1st half of the 7th episode of season 1, and the 13th episode overall. In this episode Flapjack, Captain K'nuckles, and Bubbie sail out into The Wessst, facing hallucination, hobos, and, other horrendous dangers in search of Candied Island. Characters * Flapjack * K'nuckles * Bubbie * Westman (credited as "Nut") * Sea monsters Synopsis It's Flapjack's birthday, and Bubbie is about to give Flapjack a present. Flapjack opens up Bubbie's gift and inside the box is a pencil. Flapjack takes of one of his shoes and doodles a face on his left foot. Flapjack pretends that it's sentient and dips his foot in the ocean and begins making it dance with a fish. K'nuckles indignantly tells him to knock it off before Bubbie says it's Flapjack's birthday and tells him to wake up and teach him something "adventurey", so K'nuckles decides to teach him how to use a compass ("There's only perfection when you know your direction, no more wasted rowing cause i'm knowing where i'm going!"). K'nuckles shows him each different direction you can go in; North, South, East, and the dangerous West, which is scratched off. Flapjack asks K'nuckles about the one that's scratched off and K'nuckles responds that "we don't talk about...that other direction...cause there's nothin' out there!", and that the only thing out there is the edge of the world. Hearing this instantly gets Flapjack's attention, and then says that he wants to go there, but K'nuckles warns that they'd never make it past the sea monsters, and that not even the bravest adventurers would attempt it. In a turn of events, this ends up making Flapjack even more interested in going to The West, and Flapjack theorizes that Candied Island could possibly be out there. This ends up convincing K'nuckles to go to The West with K'nuckles and Bubbie. So K'nuckles, Bubbie, and Flapjack set sail towards The West, as they are instantly greeted by warning signs, burning ships, and the Westman ("WESSSSSTTTT"). K'nuckles says "That guy (the Westman) looked pretty smart, maybe we should turn back", before Flapjack says that the warning signs probably mean they're headed towards something incredible, and that Candied Island could just be a few nods away. Bubbie says it might be too dangerous until Flapjack says he's no stranger to danger ("If danger was a beautiful woman, I would marry her"), and Bubbie reluctantly goes further. Flapjack takes off his shoe and begins imitating it talking, asking to learn more about The West. K'nuckles says that The West is cursed, and you're not supposed to talk about it, and that weird things happen at the mention of the word West. Bubbie tells Knuckles's to stop being superstitious, and that there's nothing wrong with saying West, when suddenly, she encounters a sea monster. More sea monsters continue to show up the more Flapjack repeats the word, and Bubbie slowly swims away from the sea monsters as they're all eaten alive by a larger sea monster ("I'll never say West again"). Later that evening, Flapjack begins singing a song about Candied Island ("Oh, Candied Island makes me smile and dance and chew bubblegum doo doo...i'll brush my teeth on the jellybean reef, grab a peppermint leaf, drink the licorice dew!") and starts hugging the air. K'nuckles questions him and Flapjack claims he's "exercising his hugging muscles", and that he's gonna "give Candied Island a big hug". Bubbie asks K'nuckles if he can see anything but can only sea the ocean surrounding. Flapjack begins to get thirsty, but after Bubbie tries to get Flapjack a glass of water, Bubbie releases they've run out. Bubbie says that it's time to face some facts, stating they're wrong low on food, water, and overall enthusiasm, and that it's time to turn back. K'nuckles confirms this and says that he's currently wearing his last pair of overalls with the word "enthusiasm" written on them ("OVERALL ENTHUSIASM, OVERALL ENTHUSIASM, OVERALL ENTHUSIASM, YEEEEHAAAWWW!") Flapjack argues that he has a feeling they're getting close to Candied Island, but Bubbie says her mind is made up and K'nuckles decides to go to sleep for the night when suddenly Flapjack gets an idea. The next morning, K'nuckles wakes up, saying he feels like he slept on a wooden plank when Flapjack confirms that he did. K'nuckles wondering why they're on a raft when Flapjack reveals his intentions; he found it unfair to ask Bubbie to do something she didn't want to do, so he decided to build a raft. K'nuckles asks why he was brought onto the raft before Flapjack reveals his hands "told him to", and assures that they'll get to Candied Island soon. Later, K'nuckles begins turning red from dehydration, and says he needs water. Flapjack warns K'nuckles against drinking out of the ocean, saying that "sea water makes you crazy" and revealing that he's been drinking it for hours. K'nuckles, thinking Flapjack seems normal and assumes the sea water would be perfectly fine to drink and begins sucking up a bunch of it, while Flapjack tries to stop him, thinking he's gonna suck up the entire ocean. Suddenly, the two begin violently spinning in circles until the full down on the raft, and Flapjack and K'nuckles realize they made a big mistake by sailing out into The West. Suddenly, Flapjack spots Candied Island out in the distance, but before they can get there, Flapjack and K'nuckles begin to hallucinate as a result of drinking the sea water, and everything turns black and red as Flapjack and K'nuckles begin to see things such as Candied Island sinking, one of the sea monsters from earlier in the episode in a giant bathtub, and the Westman as they plummet over the edge of the world. After that, Bubbie hears them scream as a result of their hallucination, and comes over to take them back to the docks. Back at the docks, Flapjack apologizes for not listening very well the night before, and Bubbie gives Flapjack a "W" for his compass. After Flapjack tells K'nuckles about it, K'nuckles reveals that he sold the compass for Maple Syrup, and throws the "W" into the ocean after using it to open his bottle, and Flapjack signs off with thanking K'nuckles for the "West" birthday present ever. Trivia * This is the first episode revealing Flapjack's Birthday but not mentioned how old or what age he is. Goofs * When Flapjack shouts "this is the west birthday ever", his mouth doesn't move. * In this episode, seawater is revealed to be a severe hallucinogen, while in real life, it causes dehydration. Side effects of dehydration include severe hallucinations * Despite the fact that K'nuckles wore overalls in this episode, he once stated that "pants are for sissies" (in the episode That's a Wrap). * In this episode, K'nuckles claims that saying the word "West" causes strange things to happen, even though in "Who Let the Cats out of the Old Bag's House?", he claimed that he doesn't believe in any superstition except for believing cats to be unlucky. Category:Episodes focusing on Flapjack Category:Episodes focusing on K'nuckles Category:Episodes focusing on Bubbie